Le chemin qui me reste
by Cybelia
Summary: Songfic slash qui se déroule après le tome 5. Mon premier HarryDraco et peut-être aussi le dernier !


**Le chemin qui me reste**

_S'il faut apprendre de ses choix  
De ses erreurs  
S'il faut devenir fort  
Pour combattre ses peurs_

Tout le monde a toujours cru que mon destin était tout tracé… que j'allais marcher dans les pas de mon père et devenir un Mangemort sans rien dire. Seulement, personne n'aurait imaginé que moi, Draco Malfoy, je puisse me rebeller contre mon destin. Et que je le fasse par amour pour celui que je croyais haïr…  
Après le retour « officiel » de Voldemort – non, je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom ! – ma mère (mon « cher » père étant enfermé à Azkaban) a voulu que je rejoigne leurs rangs, que je fasse partie de ce clan qui s'était reformé autour de cette incarnation du mal qu'est le Mage Noir. Pour sa plus grande joie, j'ai accepté… j'ai prêté serment devant une assemblée d'êtres encagoulés, j'ai juré de le servir jusqu'à ma mort. Mais, lorsqu'il a voulu m'apposer sa marque, j'ai refusé. Prétextant qu'il était dangereux pour moi de la porter dans l'enceinte de Poudlard alors que je me savais surveillé par Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'aient cru… En vérité, cela m'importe peu… Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais alors qu'il faisait de moi l'un de ses servants, c'était le regard triste du « Survivant » lorsqu'il avait quitté le Poudlard Express quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais encore en moi le goût amer de la nausée qui m'avait envahi lorsque, avec les deux idiots que je croyais être mes amis, j'avais voulu l'attaquer pour venger mon père emprisonné. J'ai été soulagé d'avoir échoué, même si cela m'avait valu de finir le voyage de façon plutôt désagréable. Je n'aurais pas supporté de lui faire du mal… parce que je l'aime…

_Et s'il faut suivre son instinct  
Contre leurs lois  
Ne jamais croire que c'est écrit  
Mais croire en toi  
Je le ferai_

Mon père me tuerait s'il savait et s'il le pouvait… J'ai vraiment été le premier surpris le jour où je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments envers Harry Potter avaient changé aussi radicalement… En quelques mois, j'étais passé d'une haine féroce à un amour profond, mais totalement impossible… Je ne saurais dire comment cela était arrivé… Mais, le fait était là : j'aimais Harry… A cause des deux imbéciles qui me collaient sans arrêt, j'étais obligé de continuer à lui lancer des piques acérées qui déchiraient mon cœur sûrement plus que le sien. Je n'avais jamais voulu devenir Mangemort et je crois que cet amour m'a totalement ouvert les yeux et m'a donné la force de dire « non ». Grâce à Harry, j'ai fait le bon choix…

_Le chemin qu'il me reste  
Ne mène nul part, sans toi  
Le chemin qu'il me reste  
Mêlera nos pas_

A l'heure de la rentrée à Poudlard, une angoisse m'étreignit le cœur. Comment allais-je pouvoir passer mon temps à le rabaisser, à l'humilier alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier son malheur et la guerre… Comme s'il avait deviné le tourment qui m'habitait, Dumbledore me convoqua dans son bureau dès le lendemain de la rentrée. A mon entrée dans la pièce, je fus surpris d'y trouver Harry qui me jeta un regard mauvais. Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je détournai les yeux, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse lire dans mon regard clair tous les sentiments qui se déchaînaient en moi. Dumbledore me fit asseoir et me demanda :  
— Je crois que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, Monsieur Malfoy ?  
J'étais si étonné que j'en oubliai un instant mon tourment affectif.  
— Comment savez-vous…  
— Je l'ai deviné. Nous vous écoutons.  
Alors je parlais. Je racontais comment j'avais prêté un serment de fidélité à Voldemort tout en ne voulant jamais l'honorer. J'expliquais que je n'avais pas envie de basculer dans le Mal, que je voulais les aider à le combattre et que j'avais déjà fait un premier pas pour devenir un espion au service du Bien. Tout au long de mon discours, je gardais les yeux fixés sur le bois clair du bureau, ne pouvant croiser ni le regard de Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ni celui de mon amour, que je savais incrédule. Enfin, lorsque je terminai, Harry se leva et s'approcha de moi. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je levai enfin les yeux vers lui et le vit avec surprise me tendre la main.  
— Bienvenue dans la lutte, Draco, souffla t'il avec un léger sourire.  
Je serrai sa main, retenant à grand peine un frisson au contact de sa peau.

_S'il faut tenir dans les tempêtes  
Dans les orages  
Qui font les lendemains de fête  
Sur ton visage  
Et s'il faut souffrir corps et âme  
Pour résister  
Au chant troublant de tout ce mal  
Pour te garder  
Je le ferai_

Je fus obligé de rentrer au Manoir pour les vacances. Je n'en avais aucune envie, commençant juste à devenir ami avec Harry. Prudemment, en cachette des autres Serpentards, je le rejoignais souvent au milieu de la nuit dans la tour d'astronomie pour discuter. Au début, nous ne parlions que de Voldemort, échafaudant des plans et des hypothèses le concernant. Puis, un soir, alors que je venais de recevoir des nouvelles de notre ennemi commun et montais les lui communiquer, je le trouvai en larmes, assis par-terre contre la murette entourant l'observatoire. Silencieusement, je m'assis près de lui et remarquai un tissu chiffonné sur le sol, enveloppant un objet aux contours imprécis. Alors que je tendais la main pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, Harry interrompit mon geste en murmurant d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin :  
— C'est un miroir brisé…  
Je me tournai vers lui, surpris.  
— Pourquoi le gardes-tu alors ?  
Il leva vers moi son visage où les larmes avaient tracé de longs sillons et pencha un peu la tête.  
— Sirius me l'a donné… juste avant…  
— Oh.  
Je ne dis rien d'autre. J'avais compris. Alors, j'ouvris les bras et Harry vint s'y blottir, des sanglots secouant ses épaules et ses pleurs redoublant. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, torturant mon pauvre cœur meurtri de ne pouvoir lui donner plus. A partir de ce soir-là, nous parlâmes de tout, des cours, du Quiddich… de tout sauf du seul sujet qui, enfouit au plus profond de moi, ne devait jamais en sortir…  
Au cours des vacances, je rencontrai à nouveau Voldemort qui, voulant tester ma loyauté, me posa un ultimatum. Il me demanda de prouver mon courage et ma détermination en assassinant les deux plus proches amis de Harry : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Bien entendu, mon amour pour le « Survivant » et mon désir de ne pas basculer du mauvais côté m'en empêchait, mais je n'avais aucune solution pour me sortir de cette situation.

_Le chemin qu'il me reste  
Ne mène nul part sans toi  
Le chemin qu'il me reste  
Mêlera mes pas à tes pas_

Lors de notre première nuit de discussion après cela, je sus que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de tout lui dire, absolument tout, même au risque de perdre son amitié si nouvelle. Je le revois comme si c'était hier, assis sur le parapet, écoutant mon histoire, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Lorsque j'eus fini, il me sourit et ce geste me fit bien plus mal que toutes les méchancetés que nous avions pu nous dire lorsque nous étions ennemis. Il s'approcha de moi et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi doux. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il me sourit et dit :  
— Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution.

_Le temps passe et tu restes  
Plus beau chaque jour  
Mon amour  
Le chemin qu'il me reste  
Est mon plus beau combat_

La solution, je l'ai trouvé seul. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre alternative. Ce dimanche-là, je pris le chemin de Pré-au-lard, me rendant directement dans la Cabane Hurlante, seul endroit où je savais, grâce à ce que Harry m'en avait dit, que personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Là, je retrouvais Voldemort et l'un de ses sous-fifres, Peter Pettigrew, à qui j'avais donné rendez-vous pour leur faire, soit-disant, des révélations importantes sur Dumbledore.

_S'il faut mourir tous les matins  
Et s'il faut tuer, même de mes mains  
Je le ferai_

J'étais serein. Je savais que ce que j'allais faire serai mon dernier acte sur terre, mais je savais aussi que je n'avais pas le choix. Alors, une fois que je fus certain qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'en réchapper, je lançai sur Voldemort une potion que j'avais volée au Professeur Rogue, la combinant avec un « Avada Kedavra » que je lançai de toutes mes forces. Ma pitoyable tentative se solda par un échec cuisant, le sort rebondissant sur mon adversaire comme s'il avait été un miroir et me revenant en pleine face. Alors que je voyais la mort s'approcher de moi à la vitesse de la lumière, j'entendis sa voix…

_Le chemin qu'il me reste  
Ne mène nul part, sans toi  
La vie passe et tu restes  
Ma amour pour toujours, pour toujours_

Harry m'avait suivi. Il avait assisté à mon échec et était intervenu juste à temps pour empêcher mon propre sort de me tuer. Un rayon rouge provenant de sa baguette avait dévié le mien, l'envoyant sur Pettigrew qui s'écroula, mort. Je crois que je ne saurais jamais exactement ce qui s'est passé ensuite, ayant perdu connaissance. Toujours est-il que, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut son regard. Harry était penché sur moi et souriait largement en disant :  
— Tout est fini…  
Il passa la main sur mon front, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui m'était tombée dans les yeux, puis prit ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, scellant ainsi notre amour et la paix retrouvée.

_Le chemin qu'il nous reste  
Mêlera nos mains, et nos pas  
Le chemin qu'il nous reste  
Est mon plus beau combat_

**Fin**


End file.
